


This and That

by JunYee



Category: NCT (Band), NCT Dream
Genre: M/M, NCT Dream - Freeform, cafe and yuta, noren best friends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-21
Updated: 2019-06-10
Packaged: 2020-03-09 02:44:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18907909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JunYee/pseuds/JunYee
Summary: Jeno and Renjun have been bestest friends from their childhood till date but will that friendship continue when both of them have boyfriends?! And moreover what will happen to all those years of strong bond if both of them fall for the same person?





	1. Chapter 1

CHAPTER I

 

It was not amusing how Renjun knew Jeno is so into gymnastics recently or when Jeno knew the slightly elder boy knows all the conspiracy theories about the aliens. They know each other so well, they are open book for each other.  
They are always together, completing each other’s sentences that many people take them as couple. They would surely have been the most happening couple of the high school if they were really together but for them they are besties, with whom they are most comfortable.  
Half of Jeno’s closet had Renjun’s clothes while Renjun had addressed a separate cabin for the younger’s belonging. 

 

\--- 

 

It was Friday night and they were in the couch, watching Midnight Sun, cuddling with each other, eating popcorn, while Jeno was trying to guess the ending, Renjun wanted him to shut up and focus on the scene unfolding.  
By the end of the movie, Renjun was a crying mess. Jeno didn’t mind his shirt being drenched by the tears, instead he was wrapping his arms around the emotional boy and wiping his tears with the tissues.  
“Junnie, we can watch one episode of Moomin before going to sleep.” Jeno suggested.  
Renjun just nodded his head.  
The elder’s lips were turning upward watching Little My’s savageness. And Jeno felt content like that.  
Jeno knew what would make Renjun feel better in any situation.

\--- 

The new semester was starting, both of them headed to their school hand in hand. It was first day so, they were half excited half worried.  
They bid good bye to each other, as Renjun went to B1 while Jeno’s class was B4. 

Jeno’s phone beeped signaling the incoming of a message. 

From Junnie:  
Jen, the student council wants to see me during lunch so, don’t wait for me. Mark hyung would be there as well so, you will have to go with Donghyuck only. 

Jeno felt gloomy knowing his best friend won’t be there for lunch and he would have to listen to Donghyuck mopping about how much he misses Mark. But he typed “Okay” anyway. 

To Junnie:  
But please make sure to eat something before the class starts, don’t starve yourself nae.

From Junnie :  
Nae, nae. You too eat a lot and don’t miss me too much (wink)

Since he didn’t want to feel alone while Donghyuck keeps on rambling of how Mark would have fed him if he was there or Mark would have picked out all the cucumbers from his plate or how Mark would have hold his hand while eating…. So, he invited his new bench mate to accompany him.  
With the prettiest smile, he has ever seen, the boy immediately said okay.

 

At the cafeteria:  
“Where is Renjun?” Donghyuck asked as soon as he saw the absence of the said boy.  
“He is called in by the Student council today so, won’t be joining us for lunch. And Mark hyung would not be able to join as well.” Jeno informed.  
Donghyuck started to whine about how he already misses the bright smile of Mark.  
As much as Jeno is glad that Mark and Donghyuck love each other so much but he wants some peace to his ear.  
Jeno coughed to draw his attention and let him know the presence of another person.  
“Um…this is Na Jaemin, my new seat mate. And this is Donghyuck, unfortunately one of my best friend.”  
This earned a hard shove from the said boy but Jeno was used to the antics.  
“Nice to meet you. Please take care of me.” Jaemin smiled widely, already getting comfortable with the friendly vibe.  
“Being a full sun myself, I approve of you being in our team due to your bright smile.” Donghyuck was so full of himself, as always.  
Jeno rolled his eyes at the regular comment. But just after that he started to whine about how he has to eat without Mark in the first day itself and how the food tastes terrible since his boyfriend is not there.  
“Mark is Donghyuck’s boyfriends and President of Student Council. He has some duty to fulfil so, is missing today. There is one other friend as well who is not here. Probably they will join tomorrow. Sorry that I didn’t warn you beforehand. Hope you are not freaked out”. Jeno smiled sheepishly side eyeing Donghyuck.  
“It’s no problem. It’s amazing how they love each other so much.” Jaemin wanted to meet this Mark guy so much now.  
It was only the first day but Jeno found out many similar interests between him and Jaemin. 

 

\--- 

Jeno had his basketball practice today, so Renjun had to go by home by himself.  
Instead of straight heading back, he decided to check out the new café opened in the area recently.  
“DREAM CAFÉ” had nice ambience, the fresh smell of baked cookies mixed with coffee brewing immediately made Renjun declare it as one of his favorite place.  
He went in the counter to place his order.  
His breathe hitched a bit seeing the radiant smile of the boy in the other side of the counter.  
“How can I help you?”  
Renjun’s cheeks tinted a light shade of pink hearing the smooth voice of the angel like person.  
“O…one oreo shake please.” Renjun wanted to hit himself for stuttering.  
“Please be seated. It won’t take long.” Renjun could feel the heat rising up to his cheeks seeing his beautiful smile.

When the boy earlier came to him with his order, he could not help but look at the name tag. The pretty boy noticed the action.  
“Oh…I am Nana, by the way.” He extended his hand.  
“I am Renjun. The café seems really nice.” Renjun didn’t know where he got the courage but he needed it if he didn’t want to seem awkward infront of the boy who took his breathe at the first sight.  
“Thank You. Yuta hyung wanted to have pleasant setting for the customers so, he gave his all while designing the layout. He would be happy to hear it.”  
“He did an amazing job then!”  
“Since you like it here, hope to see you around frequently.”  
“Sure. If you give special privileges for regular customers then, who knows I can drop by on daily basis.” Renjun wriggled his eyes brows.  
NaNa smiled at his playfulness.  
“There is no such provision till now but if you promise to come regularly then, I can ask Yuta hyung to make an exception.”  
Renjun’s eyes sparkled brighter and Nana found it so endearing.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Is Jaemin two-timing Jeno and Renjun?!  
> Will NoRen choose love over friendship?

Renjun was at the cafeteria after many days with his friends.   
“I will have to treasure today. Now you won’t be able to join us for lunch much right.” Jeno said with a pout.  
“I am glad that I am free now but I feel sorry for you. Being Student Council President is a hectic task.” Mark’s word was filled with sincerity, he has been through the routine for a year already. He had asked the Council to free him from his duty as he wanted some liberty which they agreed reluctantly. But when he knew they chose Renjun, one of his closest friends for the same, he felt a bit guilty but seeing the enthusiasm of the younger, it might be a good opportunity for him to grow.  
“It will give me extra credits hyung, so don’t worry.” Renjun said with a smile. He knows he will have less free time but he likes the task nonetheless.  
“Why do you guys have to be elite students?! Mark will be back with us, but you will be busy. Not that I am complaining, we will have peace without your sarcasm.” Renjun knew that Donghyuck meant he will miss him.  
“I will miss you as well, honey. Where is Jaemin by the way? We don’t even share a single class so, I have never seen him. I was hoping to see him today. Jeno has been talking about him nonstop all night.” Renjun didn’t want to argue back as he missed being with the boys.  
“I…I don’t do that.” The tips of Jeno’s ear was turning red. “He called in sick leave today.” Jeno supplied.  
“Next time then.” Renjun thought Jeno looked cute being shy.  
“Maybe next time.” Thank goodness Renjun is in good mood today, else he would have be victim of his teasing.

 

___ 

 

It became like daily routine for Renjun to go to Dream café. Before Jeno used to accompany him so, they used to walk home together but now since he has to stay late for his added duty, he is usually late which leave him alone on the way back.  
Seeing the dazzling smile of the cashier was enough for him to refresh after the long day but he would never admit it.  
Nana too waited for the exact same time of the day to see the moomin lover boy with the cutest smile he has ever seen.

 

\--- 

 

Jeno found out that Jaemin is a superb dancer, finally he got someone to dance with. They hung out more together, enjoying each other’s company.

 

\--- 

Jeno was typing furiously in his mobile with a grin on his face.  
“Whom are you texting?” Renjun asked, getting curious who made his best friend smile like that.  
“Ah, Jaemin. We are talking about the biology project.” Jeno didn’t find courage in himself to state that they were talking about the cute stray cat they were playing with earlier. He maybe, didn’t want to get teased.

 

\--- 

 

Renjun was sketching something when Jeno barged into his room. He immediately closed his sketch book making Jeno suspicious.   
“What are you drawing?” Jeno could not hold himself.  
“Just m…moomin.” Renjun was drawing Nana but this would be his first time drawing a person, meaning he was special to the artist. But Jeno need not know this because Renjun was not sure how to express his feelings for the other right now.

 

\--- 

 

Renjun and Jeno could feel that they were not as before, something had changed, they have been keeping secrets.   
Both of them had felt it. So, one day while lying in the huge bed of Jeno’s room, Renjun spoke, “Jeno, I have been wanting to tell you something but please promise that you won’t laugh.”  
“Actually, I too need to tell you something.” Jeno too knew that things need to be made clear. He didn’t want any secrets between them.  
“Then, you can tell first.” This way, Renjun could have some time to form his sentence.  
“No, you first.” Jeno wanted to hear Renjun first.  
“On the count of three, let’s say it together.” Renjun suggested.  
Jeno thought it was childish but still went along with a giggle.  
1 2 3   
“I have a crush.”  
Both mirrored the same expression of amusement.  
“Who is it?”  
Both questioned it together.  
“Jaemin”  
“Nana”  
Both laughed their heart out. They had been so stupid all this time. Hiding things with each other while they were going through the same situation.  
“So the transfer student had your heart all this time, huh! While I was away, you got yourself a boyfriend.” Renjun wiggled his eyebrows.  
Jeno was sure the teasing was on the way, he knew Renjun all too well.  
With a pink shade on his cheeks, Jeno stuttered. “N…not b…boyfriend. I have not told Jaemin yet.”  
“And what about you? I am sure you were not daily going to the café just to get coffee, you were aiming at getting his heart.” Jeno didn’t want only him to be the target of the teasing.  
“Hmm…I am not sure if I got his heart.” Renjun shrugged.  
“What’s his name?”  
“Nana.”  
“I am sure he is already head over heels for you, who wouldn’t be, after all you are so pretty, artistic, flawless…..”  
”So, when are you going to let me meet your Jaemin?” Renjun knew that they could go on listing the good qualities about each other, they have been best friends for life!  
“How about we go on a double date?!” For once Jeno thought that he suggested something nice.  
“How are we going on date without even proposing, genius?!” Renjun snickered.  
Coming to think of that, true, Jeno had not proposed to Jaemin, neither have Renjun to Nana.  
“How about we both propose on the same day?” Jeno suggested, thinking now that he is really genius.  
“I don’t want to do that in front of you, in case…” Renjun had sour face so, Jeno immediately butt in.  
“There is 0.0000000% chance that you would be rejected. Trust me, you will have happy date afterwards.” Jeno showed his signature eye smile.

 

\--- 

 

Both Jeno and Renjun asked Jaemin and Nana to just hang out with them at the amusement park, which they agreed with no trouble.

 

\--- 

 

It was easier said than done. Jeno was the one panicking more when the day came.

 

\--- 

 

With their thumping heart, Renjun and Jeno left their room hand in hand seeking comfort from one another. Just then, Renjun’s phone beeped signaling the incoming of the message.   
From Nana :  
So sorry Injunnie. I got an urgent call at work so, cannot come to meet you today. I am really really really sorry. Next time you come to the café, I assure you free treat from my side^^

 

Seeing his face drop, Jeno asked if everything was alright. Instead of answering, Renjun showed the message to his best friend.   
While he was excited to go on date with Jaemin, he knew that Renjun can’t be left out.  
“Why not come with us then? Later we can go to the café and surprise Nana instead.” Jeno beamed.  
“I know you don’t want me to feel down but it’s your date Jen, please go, I will be okay.” Renjun assured Jeno, he didn’t want to third wheel.  
“Friend in need is friend indeed! And today I need you. I got the courage to confess to Jaemin because I knew you would be there, if things go wrong, I could run to you and find support.” Jeno tried to be as persuading as possible.   
Knowing Jeno, he would not let Renjun drown in misery all by himself. So, he agreed, albeit reluctantly.

 

\--- 

 

When they were nearing their destination, both Jeno and Renjun exclaimed “Jaemin” “Nana”  
Both of them looked at each other at the outburst. The said boy had ear phone plugged into his ear so, he did not hear the scream at all and moreover, they were at fair distance from him.  
“He is Jaemin.” Jeno informed the other sensing something going terribly wrong.  
“That’s Nana.” Renjun said with so much sourness.  
It was not like there were many people waiting for their date to arrive under the tree. To be specific, there was only one bubbly boy. So, it was clear that both of them were indicating the same person.  
“He lied to me so that, he could have peaceful date with you.” Renjun was literally fuming.  
“He told different names so that, we would not find out?!” Jeno was raged as well.  
“Probably he does not know that we know each other!”  
“That means he was two timing us?”  
“We were both played by the same person, and we were hopelessly falling for him, HA…the charm of Jaemin or say Nana.”  
“RIDICULOUS!”


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ready to give up for one another...now that's some great example of friendship~

Renjun and Jeno were furious at the con artist. But also defeated, since their first love was not a good experience. They returned home feeling soulless.

\--- 

Renjun was having drama marathon to get himself occupied. Jeno slowly sat beside him, “Hey, Jun, you are not mad at me for liking Jaemin right? I…I mean, if I knew you liked him, I would have backed down.”  
The moomin lover boy was puzzled. “What are you even talking about? Why should I get angry with you while that stupid Nana is the one at fault. And I would have retreated if I knew your love for Nana.”  
“I…I am sorry anyways. I didn’t mean to hurt you.”  
“Stop apologizing Jen. It’s Nana who should be the one to ask for forgiveness.” Renjun was serious.  
“But what if he was thinking us both as just friends.” Jeno perplexed making Renjun to think as well.  
“H…he seemed to treat me more than a friend. I mean, all the flirting made it seem like that.” Renjun hated himself for stuttering.  
“Jaemin and I were too attached that Donghyuck could not shut his mouth of how adorable pair we were and Jaemin said nothing in protest.” Jeno recalled.  
“Argh…this boy! Not sure whom he really loves or he thinks us both as friends or he is playing with both you and me.”  
“If he was sincere with us, he would not have told different names.”  
“What a co-incidence that you meet him at school while I meet him at work.”  
“Why don’t we both propose him tomorrow and see if he rejects anyone of us, I mean it would hurt one of us but we would be out of this dilemma.”  
“I will propose him at the café and you do at school. Want to see his true color, so let’s do it separately.” Thinking again, Renjun added, “Let’s tell each other only after we arrive home. And let’s keep it a secret to him that we know each other until then.”  
“Deal.”

\--- 

Both chanted fighting before heading to school that day. 

\--- 

Jeno showed his prettiest eye smile to Jaemin, occupying his seat beside him.  
Jaemin returned the smile which took breathe out of Jeno’s lungs. He would be little sad if he accepted Renjun’s proposal instead of his but will back out, after all friendship is forever.  
“I am so sorry, I could not come at the park last time. I got some emergency call.”  
“No worries. I was worried something happened, you had not received any calls either, but seeing you all fine now, I am glad.” Jaemin said it with sincerity but Jeno was not sure how should he feel.

 

During the class, Jeno passed a sticky note to Jaemin asking if they could go to rooftop today before heading to cafeteria. Jaemin returned the paper with a big YES written on it.

 

Jeno was nervous heading towards the rooftop. On the other hand, Jaemin was smiling as if sensing his bundled nerve and trying to calm him down.  
When they reached the destination, Jeno closed the door behind.  
“Seems like you are about to drop the bomb.” Jaemin teased the tensed boy.  
Taking a long breathe, Jeno took hold of Jaemin’s hand.  
“Jaemin, I love you. It’s okay if you don’t reciprocate the feeling though, I unders…..”  
He was cut mid-sentence. “I love you too. I was planning on proposing you at the park but it’s okay.”  
Jeno had his eyes wide, he felt happy but sorry for Renjun at the same time.

 

\--- 

 

Renjun made small steps towards the Dream café that day.  
When he entered the café, he was suddenly wrapped in a warm hug.  
“Sorry Injunnie. I had urgent task to take care of so, had to cancel the plan that day. Today whatever you want to have, you can simply spell them, it’s all on me.”  
Nana was really apologetic and Renjun could feel his sincerity. But what if he thinks him as friend only and he is just kind to every other people.  
“It’s okay Nana. Can you make some spare time today? I want to talk to you.”  
“Sure, I will come to your table with your favorite.” Nana beamed.  
Usually Renjun used to sit beside the big window but since today he had some other plan, he went to the farthest back table.  
When the happy boy came with tray full of Renjun’s favorite drink and snacks, he smiled.  
“Thank You Nana.”  
“My pleasure.”  
After some bites, Nana asked, “So, you were planning to talk to me.”  
Renjun felt his lips go dry so, he took a sip of his chocolate shake.  
“Actually, N…Nana, I love you. It’s okay if it’s one-sided, I just had to let out the feeling.”  
“Who told you that it was one-sided? I was planning on confessing you last time but could not get the opportunity. So, Huang Renjun, would you like to be my boyfriend?” Nana held out his hand.  
Renjun was split in between feeling the bliss or to feel sorry towards Jeno.  
But he brushed it off for later and remarked, “Yah, is it me proposing you or the other way around.”  
“Hmm…let’s say we proposed to each other.”

 

\--- 

 

Jeno and Renjun met each other with heavy heart. They were sad for one another, little did they know both of their proposals got accepted.

With a sigh, both of them told, “I am so sorry.”  
“Jaemin accepted my proposal.”  
“Nana accepted my proposal.”  
They were surprised at the revelation.  
“Really?! What a jerk.”  
“He is really a player then.”  
“I was thinking he would reject you, turns out he was really two-timing.”


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Time to come clear~

Morning came and they headed to school.   
Jaemin waved at Jeno who just rolled his eyes. The smile faltered from Jaemin, he was excited since he woke up today. This would be his first day as Jeno’s boyfriend.  
Jeno, on the other hand wanted nothing to do with the person in front. The person whom he loved so dearly was now the subject of despise, he had the audacity to lie to both of them.   
He wanted the answers there and then but didn’t want to create a scene in classroom.  
Without answering, Jeno went to Donghyuck’s place.   
“Hey, Hyuck, can I sit here today?”  
Donghyuck nodded seeing the seriousness in his friend.  
Jaemin was baffled by the action. He wanted to talk to Jeno but the homeroom teacher entered at the exact moment.  
During break, Jaemin wanted to get hold of Jeno but the later vanished as soon as the bell rang. 

 

\--- 

 

Renjun stopped in front of Dream Café. He so much wanted to go inside and choke Nana on the spot but then again, there would be many people at the cafe and he didn’t want to disturb other customers.

 

Nana had been looking his watch and the doorstep nonstop. Yuta had been observing his baby brother.  
“Are you waiting for someone?” Yuta asked in a teasing way.   
“N…nope.” Nana wiped away the nonexistent dust from the counter.  
“The cute boy with pretty smile has got your heart, I know. No need to hide from me.” Yuta loved the way Nana had blush painted on his cheeks.  
“I…it’s not like that.” Nana’s eyes were roaming everywhere except landing on his brother.  
“I approve. He is cute.” At this Nana’s eyes sparkled way too brightly.  
“Really?”   
“Hmm...I thought i…it was not like that.” Yuta loved teasing his brother.  
Knowing he could not hide anything from his brother, he sighed. “He has not showed up today. He never fails to come before he heads home. Even in weekends, he drops by.”   
“Maybe he has some work.”  
“Or is he mad at me for cancelling the date the other day?!” Jaemin wondered aloud.  
“Hmm…you guys are already dating?” Yuta didn’t know things had reached that high already.  
“N…no. I wanted to propose Renjun that day but he proposed me yesterday when he came here.”  
“Really? I am so happy for you.” Yuta hugged his brother dearly.  
“Oh, so you are more impatient to meet your boyfriend today, huh!” Yuta wriggled his eyebrows.  
“A…Aniya.” Nana went to wipe the tables to get away from his mischievous hyung. 

 

\--- 

 

Renjun didn’t want to go home directly so, he crashed onto Jeno’s room.   
“Hey, did you talk to Nana?” Renjun sat comfortably in Jeno’s bed. It was like his second home.  
“Nope. I didn’t want to talk to him. Did you talk to him?”  
“I didn’t go to the café. I am afraid I would choke him to death right there.”  
Jeno sighed.   
“I need to see him daily. I don’t think I would be able to control my rage anymore.” Jeno and Jaemin shared many classes together.  
“Yes, it’s cowardly to run away from our problem. Let’s confront him.” Renjun suggested.  
“I want to see his reaction when we show up together. He would have no place to run.”   
“Let’s do it tomorrow after school then.” 

 

\--- 

 

The next day too, Jaemin tried to approach Jeno.  
“Hey Jeno, why are you avoiding me?”  
“Am I?” Jeno snickered. “If you think so, then let’s meet after school today.”   
Not knowing what’s going on, Jaemin agreed, “Sure. We need to clear the air.”

 

\--- 

 

Jaemin’s mind was swirling while he was waiting for Jeno at the school gate. Jeno approached the former with a void expression.   
“So, what is that you want to talk about?” Jaemin carefully asked.  
“Can we go to the park to discuss?”  
“Okay.”

 

When they reached the park, there were many children coming back home with their moms. Jeno kept on walking so, not having any other option, Jaemin just followed him. They reached to a chair, where a boy was already seated, he was sketching something in his sketchbook.

The boy immediately stretched when he noticed them approaching.   
Who is he? Why is Jeno taking me to him? Is he his boyfriend? If so, why did he propose me? I am having a feeling something bad is going to happen.   
Jaemin was fidgeting and his pupils were shaking.  
Sensing the nervousness in Jaemin, Jeno asked, “Now that you saw us together, you are feeling tensed?”   
“What are you talking about? And who is he?”   
Renjun scoffed at this.  
“Oh, so you have got short term memory loss now, we see!”   
If in any other situation, Jaemin would have thought the other boy was cute despite his anger, but now he was just confused.  
“So, you don’t know me whom you meet daily at café, you don’t remember this sketchbook that you gifted me, you don’t recognize me whose proposal you had just accepted the day before yesterday?!”   
“But the day before yesterday, Jeno proposed me. Anyways, who are you again?” Jaemin was feeling totally wronged.  
Both Jeno and Renjun didn’t know what to make of this situation.  
“I am Renjun, HUANG RENJUN, you jerk.” Renjun literally screamed.   
“The name sounds familiar.”   
This made Renjun go forward and punch Jaemin in the face.  
“Now also say, the name of Dream Café sounds familiar.”  
At the mention of Dream Café, something sparked in Jaemin’s head.  
“Ah…” And then, Jaemin started to laugh hard, till he was rolling on the floor clutching his stomach.  
Renjun and Jeno looked at each other and at the boy who seemed like he had his wire in brain got loose.  
After a while, Jaemin stood up, wiping his tears.  
“For a small body, you sure have lots of strength.” Jaemin smiled.  
“Want a taste from me as well?” Jeno stood in front of his best friend knowing how Renjun hated to be called small.   
“No, thanks Jeno. So, now that the things have become like this, why don’t we go to Dream Café for a nice cup of coffee?”  
“Are you nuts?” The two best friends were bewildered.   
“Believe me, you won’t regret going there. The coffee is on me.” Jaemin winked and started to walk out of the park.  
Renjun and Jeno were out of words to even summarize what happened but if the things were ending then, better to clear the picture right! So, they followed the said boy.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Closure to the drama...hehe

When they were approaching the café, Jaemin asked both the boys to stay outside and enter only after a while.  
“No, you want to hide something right? So, you want to buy time, hmph. That’s not going to happen. We are coming together.” Renjun didn’t want any excuses.  
“Believe me, it’s not like that. I will just need 2 minutes, pweaseeee.” Jaemin did a cute aegyo making Jeno agree, “Okay, just 2 min then. We will come inside exactly in 2. Your time starts now.”  
With a quick Thanks, Jaemin hurried inside leaving a fuming Renjun.  
“You’re whipped.”  
“Injun ah, sorry. He is not going to turn the world upside down in that short time.”  
Jeno had weak spot for Jaemin’s aegyo. To be very honest, Renjun wanted to melt as well but restrained himself due to the current situation.  
After about 1 min 54 sec, yes, Jeno had started the stop watch, Yuta appeared joyfully.  
“Oh…Yuta Hyung, hello.” Renjun greeted the elder. Jeno followed the suit, though he didn’t know the manga like person in front.  
“Come on in guys.” Yuta invited them.

 

When they entered the café, Jaemin was nowhere to be seen. Renjun’s eyes were searching for the boy who disappeared.  
Yuta observed that but chose not to comment.  
“Sit anywhere you like boys. And feel free to order, the bill is on the house.” Yuta showed his signature healing smile.  
Their main interest was Jaemin who tricked them to disappear but they didn’t want to lash out on the angel like person in front.  
So, they ordered hot chocolate for both of them as they needed some sweet to keep calm.  
“Thank you hyung.” Renjun smiled sweetly to the elder, as Yuta had always treated him nice.  
“Don’t worry guys, it will be quick.” Yuta left the place with a wink.

“Hmph, the world is not turned upside down, I see.” Renjun was bitter towards Jeno for letting Jaemin run out of their hand.  
Jeno gave an apologetic smile towards his best friend.  
“By the way, who is he?” Jeno wanted to know about the handsome barista.  
Renjun was annoyed about the situation but managed to answer, “Nana’s hyung.”

 

After a while, the hot chocolate appeared in front of them but this time it was not Yuta who brought the drink but rather two handsome boys.  
Renjun and Jeno’s jaw dropped on seeing the people in front. Yuta appeared at the back with the biggest smile.  
“So, here are my baby brothers Nana and Jaemin, yes, they are twins and Nana is elder by 7 minutes.”  
The two boys still had their mouth open so, Yuta suggested, “Our café is very hygienic but still it’s better to close your mouth, dust particles are everywhere.” Renjun could see the smirk on the elder’s face, savage Yuta as usual.  
“So, boys, I hope you guys can carry on from here.” He patted Nana and Jaemin’s shoulder and went to attend his favorite customer who goes by the name of Lee Taeyong.  
“I am sure, by the end of this month, they would start dating.” Nana exclaimed.  
“Only if Yu hyung makes the first step though, Taeyong hyung is too shy for that.” Jaemin smiled watching the scene unfolding ahead.  
“Ahem.” Renjun wanted to get attention of the two.  
At this, both boys looked at Renjun and Jeno who were still baffled by the situation.  
“Oh…sorry, so, as Yuta hyung mentioned, we are twins. There seems to be misunderstanding due to this fact.” Nana had so much love in his eyes.  
Renjun and Jeno felt bad for doubting their emotion.  
“W…we are s…sorry for treating you that way.” Renjun rarely stammers and Jeno could feel his sincerity.  
“Yeah, it was wrong of us to accuse you without finding out the truth.” Jeno apologized.  
Both Nana and Jaemin smiled brightly.  
“No worries. We are glad that you two are best friends. We were worrying if you two would get along with one another because from now on, we would go on double dates a lot!” Nana’s words made Renjun blush a little.  
“I was always wondering who is Renjun that Jeno talks a lot but I never thought Nana’s Injunnie is the same person!” Jaemin exclaimed.  
“And if you two are twins, how come we never saw you guys together?” Renjun inquired.  
For this Jaemin replied, “Since lots of people get confused about us, this time we thought of joining different schools, simple.”  
“And since I come directly to café to help Yu hyung, I haven’t been able to hang out with Jaeminnie much.” Nana pouted.  
Both Renjun and Jeno had their mouth “O”.  
Nana and Jaemin smiled with relief as well now that the misunderstandings are clear.  
“Sooooo…taking this opportunity, I would like to umm…” Nana was frantically searching for something and Jaemin supplied with the bright red tulip that was used for decoration of the table.  
Nana thanked his brother, “You are a life saver, Jaeminnie.”  
With the flower symbolizing passionate and perfect love, Nana kneeled down. “The first time you entered the café and the bell rang, it did not just ring the doorbell but also a bell to my heart. Huang Renjun, would you be my boyfriend?”  
“I had thought you would invite me to a candle light dinner, book the entire café, prepare a huge bouquet while proposing me…..” Seeing Nana’s smile falter a little, Renjun immediately continued, “…but seeing your sincerity, I accept your proposal.” If Nana’s smile was known to be brightest, now it was glowing like a sunshine.  
Everyone knew Renjun was a little savage, but Jeno knew him the best, so he was rolling on the floor laughing seeing his best friend’s antics. Wiping his tears out, he went to hug his best friend, “Congratulations Injun.”  
But his attention was grabbed by Jaemin who was now following the suit of his twin. He too was kneeling with the bright red tulip.  
“Since you were being too dramatic, Renjun had to think twice before accepting you, I am going to do it in a more gentleman way.” Jaemin sent a wink to Nana making him expect what his twin brother was going to do.  
“Jeno Lee, you have most beautiful laugh I have ever heard and your eye smile can melt me even in the freezing cold of December. My sweet cupcake, my honey bunny, my handsome Prince, would be give me privilege to pronounce myself as your boyfriend?”  
Nana rolled his eyes. “So much for a less dramatic and gentleman way, hmph.”  
Renjun too felt the proposal over the top but seeing Jeno’s eyes glistening, he too got emotional. They knew the tears were of overflown joy, but still held their breath until Jeno whispered, “Yesss.”  
The four had a group hug and Jeno and Renjun left with a huge smile and a promise to meet at the amusement park on Saturday. 

 

\--- 

 

The two best friends didn’t want to proclaim it as ‘date’ but their excitement and their get up made it seem more than that.  
“Hello princess!” Nana pounded towards Renjun who looked elegant.  
“I am the Prince of Jilin and you would be my Princess.” Renjun returned the gesture nonetheless.  
“Whatever makes you sleep, my Prince.”  
Jaemin was about to gag seeing too much sweetness.  
He looked at Jeno who was adorned with natural handsomeness.  
“Hey, Mr. Handsome, shall we leave these two diabetes inducing sweet couple and go on our own?!”  
“I would not mind that.” Jeno played along.  
“This is the top 10 anime betrayal, Jeno Lee.” Renjun exclaimed with no real bite.

 

They were having lots of fun, teasing one another, riding whatever rides they see and giggling like the love-struck teenagers that they absolutely were.  
But while the day was coming to an end and they were getting ready to bid goodbye to the park, Jeno halted in his step making others’ step to pause as well.  
On looking ahead, they saw Donghyuck coming their way with a smirk.  
“Ha, you guys are dating now right, no anything remains secret from the eyes of Lee Donghyuck.” He said with his arms folded, as if he held the entire authority.  
“A…about that…” Jeno started to panic!  
“Yes, we are.” Renjun intertwined his hands with that of Nana for additional effect. “And that’s all you have to say, after seeing the twins. Are you not surprised seeing them?”  
“Why should I get? I meet Jaemin in school and go to Dream café with Mark and meet Nana.” Donghyuck shrugged as if it was the established fact of the world.  
“YOU KNEW AND YOU LET US GO THROUGH ALL THE CONFUSIONS! YOU ARE THE EPITOME OF BEST FRIEND, AREN’T YOU!” Renjun was flaring with annoyance.  
“AND WHEN DID YOU EVER ASK ME ABOUT THEM?!” Donghyuck supplied with equal passion.  
Taking upon the role of a moderator, Jeno interfered, “Now that you have seen us together, it saved us from all the explanation. Nice one.”  
Jeno’s eye smile was not just beautiful but powerful enough to shut the two bickering friends.

**Author's Note:**

> I still need to learn AO3 formats /sobs/


End file.
